If this was a movie
by LittleGlitterMonster
Summary: Alfie, im sorry. You'll come back, right? Like if this was a movie? Love, Amber MULTICHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Last night I sat in the silence of this old house. I could hear my heart beating just like I could hear my footsteps on the stairs. It didn't feel right. It's been like this since you left six months ago, and I still haven't gotten used to the sound. I feel like I should walk into the kitchen and see you making a sandwich, or that you should be watching football in the living room.

I played with the carpet fibers on our- I mean- my bedroom floor. Ellen DeGeneres made jokes about one thing or the other in the background. I rest my head on Sparkle's large back. She lifted her head and looked around. When she saw it was me, she simply licked my hand before going back to her nap.

My mind drifted back to all those summer nights we would lay under the stars in the field behind your yard and paint pictures in the sky. Why couldn't things be like they were back then?

Here lately, I often find myself thinking about old times. Back to when time stood still and I had you….

Come back to me. Stand out in the rain and wait for me like if this was a movie. Tell me you're sorry and you know we can work it out. Please come back to me, and tell me it will be just fine. But then again if this was a movie, you'd probably be here by now.

I fought back the tears and bit my lip. I remembered when we used to go to that old boarding school together… I remember how you were always joking and laughing. I remember how we used to dance around the common room, our friends laughing. Nothing like this ever happened back then….

Sparkle tugged on my shirt sleeve, wanting to go outside. I smiled somehow and walked over to the French doors to let her out. Barking and jumping she ran out into the fenced in yard. My stomach rumbled. I tried to think back to the last time I ate today, but couldn't remember. I left the door open and made my way to the kitchen.

There was a picture of us on the windowsill. I remember the moment clearly. The rain beat upon the house and it was one of those days you want to crawl in the bed and disappear. When Nina told me her and Fabian broke up, I cried so hard. If they couldn't last, we certainly wouldn't be able to. I was sitting in the middle of the driveway in a puddle of water thinking about us. You came up behind me and wrapped your arms around me.

As if knowing my thoughts, you whispered," Nothings gonna change, not for me and you."

Come back to me. Stand out in the rain and wait for me like if this was a movie. Tell me you're sorry and you know we can work it out. Please come back to me, and tell me it will be just fine. But then again if this was a movie, you'd probably be here by now.

If you're reading this letter thinking about how ridiculous I am, moving on and leaving me in the past, I've been waiting. The drawers your stuff used to go in are bare; they don't have anyone else's things. And… I miss you. I miss us. I miss dancing with you and laughing and… everything. But if you are reading this and you feel the same, I cannot wait to find you on my doorstep.

Come back to me. Stand out in the rain and wait for me like if this was a movie. Tell me you're sorry and you know we can work it out. Please come back to me, and tell me it will be just fine. But then again if this was a movie, you'd probably be here by now.

I know when we had that fight I locked you out and said, "I hate you." But believe me babe, I didn't mean it.

Come back to me. Stand out in the rain and wait for me like if this was a movie. Tell me you're sorry and you know we can work it out. Please come back to me, and tell me it will be just fine. But then again if this was a movie, you'd probably be here by now.

I really thought you would be here by now….

Love you forever and always,

Amber Millington.


	2. Alfie's decision

**Chapter two**

**Alfie and his decision. **

I held the letter in my hand and ran my eyes over the last line. _Love you forever and always. _

I have to admit, I love Amber. However I needed some time.

_Six months is enough. _ A small voice said in the back my mind.

I sat back and groaned. My new girlfriend, Alicia, came up behind me and rubbed my neck," What's got you so tense?"

Alicia is tall with wavy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. We met at a zombie movie, and connected instantly. I've been thinking about leaving her though. She has MAJOR trust issues. She demands that she check my phone, Facebook, and twitter five times a day. I can't talk on the phone without her, and she has to go everywhere with me.

"Nothing…" I sighed and put the letter in my pocket. I had told her the letter was simply something for a reunion at my high school, and she bought it easily.

"Okay, I'll be at work. They have me working until six, so dinner is in the fridge. Just heat it up in the microwave for five minutes and add a little bit of water. I love you, Alfs!" She picked up her purse and pinned on the name tag for whatever restaurant she is working at this week. Before walking out the door, she blew me one last kiss which I pretended to catch.

When the door was closed and her car was out of the driveway, I logged onto the laptop and brought up Facebook. There is another way I could do this, but this seemed like the easiest way. And I might be a jerk for doing it online. Alicia gets psycho sometimes though.

I clicked on "Edit Profile" and changed my relationship status to single.

That night when Alicia came home, all my things were in boxes in the back of my car. My half of the closet had carelessly been thrown into trash bags in the boot.

"Alfie buns, what's this?" she asked when she saw the sight.

With a heavy sigh, I broke up with her," I'm sorry Alicia, but I don't think it's working out. And I'm not going to say 'It's not you, it's me' because in all honesty, it is mostly you."

I knew this was coming. She picked up a porcelain vase and threw it at my head. All those food fights had paid off though. I ducked quickly and it smashed into the wall. Light reflected off the tiny shards that decorated the floor.

"GET OUT!" She screamed and sobbed at the same time," LEAVE NOW! JUST GO!"

I hurried out to my car, afraid she might throw another thing at my head. Once in the warmth of my red rolls Royce, I sat back and reflected on my recent actions.

I missed Amber so much, and she misses me too. Now that I'm single, it seems like the best thing to do is go back to her. That is the reason I broke up with Alicia, isn't it?

The engine roared to life, and along with it the GPS, which I switched off. I know the road to where im going like the back of my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Alfie Lewis and his brilliance

Alfie sighed and looked at the clock on the dash. _3:04 _

He had been driving since eleven, just going in circles trying to decide if this is the right thing to do. Should he really go back to Amber?

The gas light started to blink. He noticed a gas station right up ahead, and he pulled in to fill up his car.

There was a kind old lady with fiery red hair at the desk, "Hello there son, what can I do for you today?"

Alfie wondered how it was possible to be this polite at the early hour it is. He ran his eyes over her name plate. _Mary Williamson. _Didn't he used to have a friend in high school with that last name?

"Mum, I- Alfie?" A girl he recognized came from the back of the store.

"Patricia?" He asked in disbelief.

"Alfie?" She replied with just as much shock.

But it was defiantly Patricia. She had several clip in blue and purple streaks in her hair and the same old biker boots. There was something different thought. She defiantly matured.

"Is that…Is that a ring on your hand?" Alfie asked and pointed to her left hand.

"Eddie proposed!" She smiled, "Just the other night."

"Congrats! Well how are you these days?" He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"How about you come have a coffee and catch up?" Patricia's mum suggested.

The two old friends shrugged and walked over to a booth," You haven't changed much." They both said at the same time and laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm still the same scheming goth pixie…" She played with her hair like she always did when she was slightly uncomfortable. She wanted to ask about Amber and him, but she didn't feel right to ask.

"Amber and I split a few months back." It was almost like Alfie could read her mind," I was seeing this one chick, but she was totally psycho…. I just left her an hour or so ago."

Patricia tilted her head in confusion, "Why did you split? You two were the cutest thing! Well, next to Nina and Fabian that is."

To be completely honest, Alfie couldn't remember why Amber had acted the way she did and caused them to mutually break it off. Just like high school when he forgot a big detail, he began to stutter," W-w-well we um-"

"You forgot." Patricia smiled. This was Anubis house all over again.

"Yeah, but I suppose that is the best thing to do in this situation, eh?" He thanked Ms. Williamson when she set down a coffee in front of him. Slowly, he took a sip. It tasted kind of bitter. He never really cared for coffee, but now he needed the caffeine.

"You're right." Patricia nodded before swallowing down the drink," Do you ever talk to the others anymore?"

"Mick and I lived in the same neighborhood. He came back from Australia after graduation. Been acting a little odd, he has. Didn't want us to really know he was here. Amber got a letter from Mara and Jerome. They're expecting a kid soon. Who would've thought it? Mara and Jerome! The brainy goody two shoes and the joking troublemaker?" Alfie had to laugh.

"_She's the ice queen, icy queen of ice!" _Jerome's words were fresh in his mind just as if only yesterday Alfie accused him of crushing on her in high school.

"I know, right? What about Joy? Where's Joy?" She wondered out loud.

"Where's Joy, where's Joy?" Alfie mocked, "You aren't really going to get started up again are you?"

"Oh hush it! Fabian and Nina are in town." Patricia changed the subject. Too many painful memories were attached to the phrase, 'Where is Joy?'. They had almost died that year.

"Really?" Alfie asked, his mind wondering.

"Patricia, can you call everyone? I need to get Amber back, and I have a plan."


End file.
